


Once Upon a Shooting Star

by TayGamer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayGamer/pseuds/TayGamer
Summary: Changbin made a wish. He didn't expect it to become true. At least, not like this.





	1. I Wish for Life to be Enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyu in the building! I know i have monsters who are they but like alien felix seems like a priority at this very moment. This will be updated weekly or bi-weekly!

It was another day. Another day in the life of Seo Changbin. Changbin’s day started great. He went to school, went to the skatepark with his friends, and he had a fun time. Then he came home. He lived in a mansion, but it was barren and empty. He came home to a simple note that said his parents would be gone for a month on multiple business trips. They just wrote a note. They didn't bother to tell him about it beforehand. As he read the note, his mood soured. He sighed and went upstairs to his bedroom.

The whole house had a theme of white and gold, but Changbin’s room was the opposite. A couple years ago he got tired of waking up to white walls, so he bought black and red paint and painted his whole room black with a red accent wall. His parents still had yet to find out, and they probably never will. 

His life was simple. Go to school, hang out with friends, and come home to an empty and cold house. His whole life was mapped out in front of him. He would graduate, get a business degree, and marry someone who wouldn't ruin their family's reputation. He hated it. He wanted adventure, he wanted to become a rapper, he just wanted everything that he couldn't have.

He laughed. He had all the money he could ever need, yet he felt trapped. He tried to run away when he was 13, but with his parent's connections, he was founded within days. After that, they literally trapped him. They flipped the doorknobs and locked him in his room. He learned his lesson. He was bound to be unhappy forever. 

Changbin sighed and opened his balcony door. On the balcony were a chair and his guitar. He sat down and picked up his guitar. He may give up his life for his parents, but he wouldn't give up music for them. 

A couple cords in and one of the guitar strings broke. Changbin cursed and set the guitar down. He lent back and covered his eyes with his hands. Once he uncovered his hands, he noticed a shooting star in the distance. 

_ Please let life be enjoyable again.  _

He watched the shooting star as it grew further away when he noticed something.

_ Oh my god, is it gonna crash? _

The shooting star got closer and closer to the ground, and Changbin flinched when he heard a crash and multiple trees falling. 

He looked up ahead and noticed that it crashed about 10 miles out into the forest behind his house.

_ Should I really check it out? _

“Fuck it.” Changbin ran down the stairs and into his backyard. He climbed over the brick fence and walked into forest.

Two hours and several screams when he saw something move later, he came across the crash site. He covered his shirt and coughed as there was smoke all around him. He walked to the edge of the crater and fan the air around to see better. When his eyes adjusted, he realized that he wasn't looking at a giant rock. It was a small pod. 

Changbin slid down the crater to look at it. It was just a simple metal capsule that was around his side. He walked the other side and saw a glass panel. It was dark, and Changbin couldn't see inside, so he knocked on the panel. The pod made a sound and shone a light to show the contents of the pod. Changbin yelped and fell down surprised from the sudden sound and light. He looked up and saw that the pod had a boy in it. He was sleeping. 

Changbin got up and leaned in closer. The boy seemed taller than him, he had white hair, and he had white colored freckles that contrasted greatly with his tan skin. 

Changbin looked around the pod noticed the hatch next to the glass panel. He grabbed on to hatch and pulled it open. Gas erupted from the pod, and the boy inside gasped. Changbin stood there stunned as the boy opened his eyes. He had snowy white irises with veins of blue running throughout. 

The boy unbuckled himself and slowly walked out of the pod. He shakily got out the pod. Changbin, worried he would fall, walked closer to him. The boy saw him move and jumped. He fell to the and backed away from Changbin. The kid was shaking and looked up at him with frightened eyes.

Changbin got on to his knees and held a hand out. “I won't hurt you. I promise.”

The boy cocked his head in confusion, but sensed Changbin meant no harm and took his hand. 

Changbin got up and helped the other boy get up. “I'm Changbin.”

The boy cocked his head in confusion again. 

Changbin then realized that the boy may not understand him. He pointed to himself “Changbin.”

“Changbin?” The boy's voice was surprisingly deep, but it sounded very melodic.

Changbin pointed to himself again. “Changbin.”

He then pointed at the boy. 

The boy's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and smiled. “Felix!”

Changbin smiled at Felix and wrapped his arm around Felix. “Well Felix, let's get you out of here.”


	2. Is He a Vegan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i updated this plus monsters who are they on the same day? yall should be giddy. enjoy! Also guys theres one typo. Can you find it? ;) (Im keeping it cause its so hilarious asbfhfkfhdj)

Changbin doesn’t really know how it came to be like this. A pretty alien walking around your living room touching  _ everything _ doesn’t happen. Like ever. Changbin watched as Felix was looking at the high ceilings in awe and touching all the vases that his mom spent hundreds of dollars on it. Changbin wanted to tell him to be careful, but knowing him, it would cause Felix to jump and break the vases anyway, so he kept quiet. 

 

Felix moved on the lounging area and was touching the blanket on top of the couch that Changbin threw there for binge-watching stranger things for the 3rd time. The blanket was his personal favorite because it was supposed to look like a scene in space spread out and was incredibly soft. Felix picked the blanket up and rubbed it across his face. He smiled when he felt the softness against his face and wrapped it around himself. Changbin bit his lips to stop from screaming. How was it that possible to be that cute?

 

Changbin turned around and quickly walked over in the room which was the kitchen. He opened the cupboard to get two cups out and filled it with water. 

 

_ Aliens can drink water right? Oh god, what about food? _

 

Changbin’s eyes widen as he realized that he didn't necessarily know the boy's diet, and he couldn’t exactly ask.

 

_ A sandwich can’t kill him, can it? Wait, what if he’s gluten intolerant? Lactose intolerant? What if he’s vegan?! _

 

As he was having a mental breakdown, Felix shuffled into the room engulfed in Changbin’s space blanket. He cocked his head to the side as he watched the boy pace back and forth in the kitchen. He was about to get the boy’s attention when he smelled something. He looked at the countertop and saw a bowl of fruits. He walked over to them and grabbed an orange. He sniffed it and realized the nice scent was coming from it. 

 

Changbin looked over when the boy opened his mouth. “Oh no.” He watched as Felix took a bite of the orange. Without peeling it. Felix’s face immediately scrunched his disgust as the bitter taste of the peel filled his mouth.  

 

“Oh, Felix.” Changbin went up to the boy and put his hand under the boy’s mouth. “Here spit it out.”

 

Felix seemed to understand as he immediately opened his mouth and let the piece of orange fall into Changbin’s mouth. 

 

Changbin dumped the piece into a trashcan and gently took the orange from Felix’s hand. 

He put his thumb underneath the skin of the orange and started to peel it. Once peeled, he gave a segment of the orange back to Felix. “You have to peel it first.”

 

The boy looked down at the piece of orange disgusted and shook his head.  Changbin took a segment from the orange and ate it. He smiled and tried to give Felix another segment of the orange. “It’s good!”

 

Felix lifted an eyebrow in response but took the orange anyway. Changbin gave him a thumbs up, and Felix put it in his mouth. 

 

Changbin watched as the boy’s facial expressions changed from hesitant to overjoyed by a simple fruit. Felix reached out to take the rest of it, but Changbin pulled the orange away. Felix looked at him with a confused expression. 

 

Changbin pointed at the orange. “Orange.”

 

Felix pointed at the orange. “Orange?”

 

Changbin nodded and gave him the rest of the orange. Changbin got the rest of the fruit out of the bowl and prepared them. By the time Felix finished, Changbin already had an apple slice in front of him. “Apple.”

 

“Apple.”  Changbin nodded and gave it to the boy. He sniffed it and put it in his mouth. He’s face varied in expressions as the peel was somewhat bitter compared to the fruit inside put he eventually ate it. 

 

“Well, I’m assuming you have a sweet tooth by how much you hate anything bitter. Here. Banana.”

 

“Banana?” The boy smiled as the word left his lips. “Banana. Banana. Banana. Banana.”

He said banana four times each in a different tone of voice. First really deep then gradually getting higher in tone. Changbin laughed as he said banana in a high pitched voice. 

 

“Yes, banana. Now eat.”

 

Felix took the banana, and it was quite obvious it was his favorites as he finished eating a whole one in seconds. 

 

“Here water.” Changbin took his own glass and took a sip, then handed Felix a glass. The boy’s eyes widened in recognization, and he spoke excitedly. “Poolie!” Felix took the glass and took some sips. 

 

“Okay, so water in some alien language is poolie. Amazing.”

 

Felix ate one more one apple, one more orange, and 3 more bananas then yawned and snuggled deeper into his blanket. 

 

“Alright let's go to bed then I can figure everything out tomorrow.” Felix leaned against Changbin as they walked upstairs into his bedroom. His eye became curious again when he saw all the new things in Changbin’s room.

 

“You can explore tomorrow Felix, but now its time for bed. Changbin led the boy to his bed and went over to his dresser. He quickly pulled out some pj’s and went to the bathroom to change. After he was dressed in a baggy tee and gym shorts, he grabbed a similar outfit for Felix. “Here you can change into this. Who knows how long you’ve been wearing that.” Felix was wearing a very thick sweater and pants made out the same think material.  “Wait, since you’re not hot into that, you must get cold pretty easily.” He put the PJs back into the dresser and grabbed sweatpants, a tee, and a hoodie just in case. “Here now go change.” He led Felix to his bathroom and closed the door. After a few minutes, the boy was dressed in Changbin’s clothes. 

 

_ Good thing I wear baggy clothes to bed.  _

 

The clothes were about the perfect size for Felix. Although he walked out of the bathroom with the hood over his head, and the strings were pulled, so Felix was blind. 

 

“Oh my god, Felix.” Changbin walked up to the boy and pulled the hood apart to show Felix’s face. Felix smiled when he saw Changbin and waved. 

 

_ Oh my god. He’s so cute, and this is such a boyfriend look. I wanna scream.  _

 

Changbin stared into Felix’s white and blue eyes, and he had to hold himself back from screaming and running out of the room. 

 

“O-okay. Let’s sleep now.” Changbin got another blanket and one of the pillows from his bed and made himself a place to sleep on the floor. 

 

He pointed to Felix then the bed. “Sleep.” He watched Felix get into the bed and cover himself up with the space blanket. Changbin turned off the lights and fell asleep in his madeshift bed in seconds.

_______________________________________________________________

 

Changbin was awakened from his deep slumber to his blanket being moved. He groggily opened his eyes and saw Felix sliding underneath his blanket and throwing the space blanket over to both of them. 

 

“Felix?”

 

Felix looked over at Changbin. His eyes and white freckles glowed in the darkness making them even more prominent. He put his head on Changbin’s chest and threw his arm around him. “Changbin divent?”

 

Changbin’s mind was so groggy that he almost mistook his own name for an alien word. Once he figured out that Felix was asking him something, but had no idea what it was, so he just gave a thumbs up.

 

Felix saw the thumb’s and laughed. Next thing Changbin knew was that he was being engulfed by Felix’s large limbs.  _ Stupid tall aliens. _ But he felt strangely comfortable being surrounded by Felix although the boy was slightly cold, so Changbin figured he came down here for warmth. Soon enough he could hear Felix’s light snores throughout the room. 

 

_ Well, seeing if aliens snore? Check. _


	3. Little Girl Sunmi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin seems to have a plan, but Felix being cute with a little girl is too much for his heart to handle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello im heree! sorry for the wait but i have tons of work to do ewww. Monsters who are they? Wont be updated for a couple more days or maybe even a week who knows :/

Changbin woke up to the feeling of being suffocated. He opened his eyes and saw nothing. He quickly realized that his head was buried in Felix’s chest when he felt Felix breathing. Changbin felt his face heat up and tried to pull away, but Felix just squeezed Chanbin tighter. Chanbin tilted his face up to avoid his face being squished. Now, Changbin’s chin was resting on Felix’s chest while his neck was tilted at an awful angle so he could breathe fresh air. The view was nice though. Changbin could barely see Felix’s eyes but saw enough to see he was sleeping. Changbin stared at Felix’s nose and his freckles. He tried to count them but got lost when he hit the 30s. 

 

_ How is his nose so cute? _

 

Changbin giggle when he figured out how he could wake Felix up. He pursed his lips and gently blew on Felix’s face. After a couple seconds, Changbin saw Felix’s nose wiggle around, and he couldn’t stop the chuckle out of his mouth as he continued to blow air onto the boy. 

 

After awhile Felix’s eye gently opens, and he squeezed Changbin even tighter. Changbin heard Felix mumbled something but his whiny tone made it impossible to decipher what he said.

 

“Come on Felix, wake up. We need to eat, and I was thinking of going to the library today to do some research.”

 

In reply, Felix squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. 

 

“Please Felix? You can have all the bananas you want. I think we have banana muffins too.”

 

That seemed to do the trick as Felix recognized the word banana and quickly got up.

 

The pair walked to the kitchen and Changbin searched the cabinets til he found the banana muffins. He then peeled a couple of bananas and handed them all to the boy. Changbin got some blueberry muffins for himself and ate his food while watching Felix eat. 

 

He quickly ate the bananas then pause when he got to the muffin. He looked at Changbin who looked to be eating something similar to it and sniffed the new food. Having the same smell as the bananas, Felix brought it up to his mouth and tired some. Judging by how quickly he finished it off, Changbin knew he liked it. 

 

After breakfast Changbin gave Felix a pair of jeans, a sweater, and a hoody just in case the boy got cold as he often did. After the pair were dressed, Changbin took Felix’s hand and dragged them to his parents' room. The room looked like it was a five-star hotel by how clean and untouched everything was. Changbin led Felix to his parent’s bed, and once he sat down, Changbin ran into his parent’s bathroom and came out with his mom's brown eyebrow pencil. 

 

“We’re going out today, so you need to look as normal as possible.” Changbin sat beside Felix and rubbed the pencil in his hand to show it didn’t harm him. Once he knew that Felix wouldn’t freak out he started to go over all of Felix’s white freckles with the eyebrow pencil. Changbin worked quickly to avoid staring at Felix for too long and finished in about 30 minutes. Afterward, Changbin grabbed a pair of sunglass from his hoody pocket and slowly brought them up to Felix’s face. Felix looked around wildly when he saw that the glasses made his vision darker and pulled them off. 

 

“Felix you have to wear them. People are going to look if you have white irises.” He gently brought the glasses back to Felix’s face and sighed in relief when the boy kept them on. 

 

“Alright final touch.” Changbin took all the snapback hat he was wearing and put it on Felix making sure that most of his hair was underneath the cap.

 

Felix didn’t bother to touch the hat as it felt quite comfortable as is. He couldn’t stop himself from making a confused face as he wonders what all of this was about. He quickly got his answer when he left the house. The boys walked out of his neighborhood and into a more city scene as people were walking about their day. Felix quickly realized that he looked vastly different to everyone they crossed paths with. Felix smiled at Changbin when he figured out that the boy was just trying to make them blend in more with the crowd. 

 

Felix was actually really shy Changbin learned. He thought the boy would look at everyone and smile, but taller boy was actually hugging on the Changbin’s arm and dodging everyone that got too close.  

 

Changbin squeezed his arm to reassure him, and at that moment Felix turned to smile at him, a little girl ran in Felix’s legs and fell to the ground. The girl sat quietly on the floor but started to cry the moment she saw her hands were scraped and bleeding.

 

Changbin watched as Felix got on his knees and looked at looked at the little girl’s hands and face. Felix smiled gently at the girl and took each of her hands. He leaned forward and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead, and Changbin thought he could see Felix’s eyes glow through the sunglasses. When he pulled away, the girl stopped crying. He helped the girl to feet, and when he let go of her, the girl hugged his legs making Felix laugh. Before Changbin could gush about how cute they were, a distressed woman ran towards them. 

 

“Sunmi!” 

 

The women grabbed the little girl and hugged her. “You can’t run away Sunmi. It can be dangerous.” She looked up at the two boys. “I’m sorry Sunmi gets distracted easily and loves to run when she thinks she sees something.”

 

Changbin nodded. “It’s okay, you're lucky she ran into Felix. Who knows how far she could’ve gotten.”

 

“Indeed. Say bye to these nice boys Sunmi.” 

 

Sunmi waved her hand while walking away with her mom. “Bye Oppas!”

 

Changbin saw that the girl’s hand was no longer scratched up and looked over at Felix who was waving goodbye to the girl excitedly. 

 

_ Well, that’s interesting.  _


	4. It's totally a date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Changbin's aunt and The duo watch a cooking show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are finally over, so ya boi is bacckk. I don't know when my other story will be updated, but it's coming ;)

If someone told Changbin a week ago he would be watching an alien pushing a shopping cart into a display pile of cereal and knocking everything to the ground, he would’ve laughed and called bullshit. Yet, here he was, shaking his head as Felix rammed his shopping cart into the display pile. 

 

Felix, not expecting the cart to be so hard to steer, looked sheepishly at Changbin and scratch the back of his head. 

 

Changbin knelt down and began to pile the cereal boxes back up and saw Felix immediately follow his example and help him out. Or at least tried to, considering he quickly tripped over a cereal box and caused even more boxes to fall. 

 

_ Well, he’s a klutz but at least he’s cute.  _

 

After fixing the display pile, Changbin grabbed a hold of the shopping cart with one hand and took Felix’s hand to stop him from grabbing the cart with the other. “You’re not pushing the cart ever again Lix.”

 

Felix pouted when he noticed that Changbin wouldn’t let him steer the cart but quickly smiled again at the nickname. “Lix?”

 

Changbin nodded and brushed his shoulder against him. “Yeah, Lix. Now come on. We gotta get bananas and some other food that I hope won’t kill you. I really hope you're not a vegetarian cause I really want to make Bulgogi tonight.”

 

Felix perked up at the word bananas and started nodding his head and gripping Changbin’s hand excitingly. 

 

They were almost to the produce section when Changbin saw a familiar looking dog walk out of the aisle ahead of them. 

 

Changbin sighed, “Oh no.”  _ Time for death.  _

 

Out of the aisle walked Changbin’s worst nightmare. Auntie Yubin and her dog, Gyu. Okay, not the dog. He had quite the soft spot for him, but his owner? Not so much.

 

Since Changbin was Gyu’s favorite person, he immediately went ran over to Changbin and dragged his owner towards them. 

 

When Yubin looked ahead to see Changbin, She moved her sunglasses to the top of her head and gasped. “Omg, it’s Changbinnie!! Gyu can you believe he’s alive after he ignored the last five times I called him!”

 

Changbin grimaced.  _ She never changes.  _ “Hi, Auntie Yubin. Sorry, I didn’t pick up but one, I don’t do calls, please learn how to text, and secondly,” Changbin paused and looked at Felix, “I was helping my friend adjust to Seoul.”

 

Before Changbin could save his face by bending down and petting Gyu, Yubin was in front of his face and doing what she always did. Pinching his cheeks. “Now, Now Changbin is that any way to talk to your nanny? I have photos of baby you in the bath, and I’m not afraid to use them.”

 

Changbin’s voice was muffled from the abuse being currently done to his face. “You haven’t been my nanny in the past 5 years can you please stop calling yourself that and can you please let my face go?” 

 

Yubin huffed and let her hands go back to her sides. “I beg to differ since I’m always calling to check in on you. Believe it or not kid, you’re stuck with me and considering that you visit weekly to play with Gyu means that you don’t mind as much as you say you do. Now tell me who’s your friend? Gyu seems to have taken a liking to him.”

 

Changbin looked to see Felix sitting on the floor petting Gyu in his lap with one hand while still holding on to Changbin’s hand with the other. Changbin had to mentally stop himself from screaming when Felix giggled at Gyu licking him. 

 

_ Oh my god, Felix with Gyu. I’m dead. The cuteness. What the fuck? This honestly isn’t allowed. _

 

Changbin coughed to stop his voice from going high pitched at the cuteness. “This is Felix. He’s my . . . penpal! He’s on break earlier than me, so he came up to see me early.”

 

“Oh? Is it just him, or did his parents come with him? Should I come over and make dinner?”

 

Changbin hurriedly shook his head no. “I got it, Auntie. It’s just us two at the house, so I figured I would make your famous bulgogi.” He smiled innocently. 

 

_ I love you, but please, for the love of god, leave and don’t ask any questions.  _

 

Yubin laughed. “Oh please honey, It’s anything but famous. The only people who even tasted that recipe is you and my husband.” She ruffled his head then glanced at the boy's connected hands. “Well, guess it's time for me to get going.” She wrapped her arms around Changbin's neck and hugged him. She pulled away and tugged on Gyu's leash. “Sorry Felix, but me and Gyu need to leave. Take care of Changbinnie for me?”

 

Before Changbin could intervene, Felix tugged on Changbin's arm to stand up and giggled. “Changbinnie?”

 

Changbin could feel the heat coming to his cheeks. “Auntie leave or I swear to god I'll steal Gyu. . . Again.”

 

Yubin laughed and walked away from the duo with Gyu. “Have fun on your date Changbin!”

 

“It's not a date!”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Another extraordinary thing about Felix that Changbin discovered on the way home was that he was way stronger than he looked. He took all the groceries from Changbin hands and added them to ever-growing pile in his arms but seemed to carry it all easily. Changbin tried to help and take some bags, but Felix was very adamant in carrying all of them. 

 

When they got home, Felix followed Changbin into the kitchen and laid down all the groceries on the counter while Changbin got some of the things he needed to marinate the meat. Felix sat on the bar and watched Changbin as he was running around grabbing different things to put in the marinade and giggled. 

 

When he finished, he grabbed some of the fruit he grabbed from the store and made a fruit salad which he split in half for the both of them. 

 

He dragged Felix to the couch in the living room and sat next to him. “It needs to marinate for like three hours, so hopefully, this will suffice for now.” Seeing that Felix was relaxing into the couch and eating showed that Felix probably didn't mind waiting. 

 

Changbin noticed he was still wearing his disguise and took off his sunglasses and hat. “There you go. Oh, wait.” Changbin hopped off the couch and ran upstairs to grab a bag of make-up remover wipes. 

 

He sat back down with a wipe in hand and cupped Felix’s cheek with his other hand. He gently wiped all his brown freckles away to show his white ones and smiled when he saw that Felix had his eyes closed and was leaning into his touch. “There you go Lix. You can always be yourself here.” 

 

He slowly pulled his hands away but leaned his body against Felix and grabbed the remote and opened Netflix. “Now we got some time to kill, so I guess we can watch a movie or something. Wait, oh god, what genre do you even like?” 

 

_ Definitely not horror. Action would probably be terrifying if he didn't understand what was going on. Romance? Nah, that's just gonna be awkward. Anything really plot heavy is a no. What's something with a simple plot, and just enjoyable to watch visually? _

 

Changbin scrolled through the genres until he found something that fit the criteria. 

 

Cooking. 

 

So now here they were huddled under a blanket and eating while watching a show about how people who couldn't bake for shit recreate bakery masterpieces. And fail. Miserably. 

 

Considering that Felix laughed every time they showed a side by side picture of what they were supposed to create versus what they actually created, Changbin thought he made a good choice. 

 

Soon enough, Changbin was grilling the meat with Felix watching intently and appeared to be drooling by the smell, but luckily, Changbin didn't see any of it.

 

“I know we're supposed to be eating this at the table, but fuck it this couch is comfy.” 

 

Changbin sat on the couch with Felix and handed him his own bowl and chopsticks then turning the show back on and eating.

 

Felix stared at the chopsticks in bewilderment and watched Chanbin eat. He was moving his chopsticks too fast for Felix to see though, so he tried to just stab the food and hope that would work. It didn’t. He nudged Changbin and showed him his bowl with the chopstick stabbed through it. “Binnie?”

 

When Changbin saw Felix’s bowl, he spoke, “Oh, duh chopsticks. An Asian thing, not an alien thing. My bad Lix.”

 

He took his chopsticks and showed Felix the position to hold them and slowly moved his top chopstick. “You keep the bottom one still and move the top one to grip on to it.” 

 

Changbin watched as Felix slowly copied Changbin’s movements, and after about the fifth try he was finally able to keep a grip on the meat and bring it to his lips. Felix smiled as the sweet yet savory meat touched his taste buds.

 

Changbin laughed as Felix started to eat his food faster and faster until it was gone. “Okay, so fruit and beef are a yes.” He took Felix’s bowl and set both their bowls on the coffee table in front of them, then covered them both more fully with the blanket on their laps. 

 

Two hours later, the duo were asleep on the couch. Felix’s head was tilted back on the cushions with his arms wrapped around Changbin’s waist while Changbin’s legs were curled on the couch with his head on Felix’s chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @Stay-Elf-Bebe on tumblr uwu


End file.
